


3 Aussies and 6 Others

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Series: Chaotic Cheesecake [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Swearing, Texting, changlix, just a random idea, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: In text form.Skz group chat started by Hyunjin. He has some tea to spill about MInsung that turns out to be nothing (or so he thinks).





	3 Aussies and 6 Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blanquette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanquette/gifts).



> Left is the group chat and on the right are private one on one messages.

**Hyunjin** started the chat **3 Aussies and 6 Others**

 

 **Hyunjin** added **Chan** , **Felix** , **Changbin** , and 5 others to the chat

  


**Hyunjin**

Morning bishes. I got tea.

  


**Seungmin**

Like herbal tea or sweet tea?

Also, you’re not an aussie.

  


**Jeongin**

Ooo tea sounds good rn

  


**Hyunjin**

What

No

What??

Tea as in tea to spill.

I got some gossip man

AND YOU CANT STIFLE MY TRUE NATURE

I AM AN AUSSIE

OI OI OI

  


**Chan**

Ugh guys dont get him started on the aussie thing

Just let it go

We dont care Sam is self proclaimed aussie

  


**Seungmin**

I’m still not calling him Sam.

  


**Hyunjin**

No one asked you to

ANYWAY

I got tea bishes

Where is everyone?

  


**Changbin**

I did not fart next to that woman while lifting weights

Hyunjin made farting noises as I squatted

Don’t believe his lying ass.

  


**Jisung**

AHHAHAAHAA YOU TOTALLY FARTED

YOU CANT CHANGE MY MIND

  


**Chan**

That was funny

The look she gave you

And then she just left

  


**Felix**

When was this and why was I not there :/

  


**Hyunjin**

EVERYONE SUSH

Thats not my tea

I am talking about Jisung and Minho

They did something BIG

  


**Jisung**

What.

NO WE DIDNT

YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING

I AM A GHOST

  


**Minho**

Why are you getting gossip about us?

  


**Jisung**

YOU SAW NOTHING

YOU SEE NOTHING

  


**Minho**

I thought you were meddling with Changlix

  


**Jisung**

YOU ARE BLINDED

BY MY BEAUTY

  


**Minho**

What happened to getting secret pictures of them together

For your fan account?

  


**Changbin**

Wtf is he talking about?

  


**Felix**

ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES OF US?!

  


**Woojin**

AAAAAAAAAAYY

  


**Changbin**

WHAT FAN ACCOUNT?!

  


**Woojin**

Oop

_They know_

 

 **  
** **Chan**

Hyunjin we talked about this

You cant expose them on insta without approval

  


**Felix**

WOOJIN-

CHAN WTF YOU KNEW ABOUT HIM TAKING PICTURES?!

  


**Chan**

Look

I know about it of course

But I know so I can monitor him.

Hes going to stalk anyway

SO

Best I keep him from getting everyone in trouble by posting

  


**Felix**

makes sense.

But what is he taking pictures of?

I am: ConCErNED

_Some things shouldnt be on camera_

  


**Chan**

….

Bru

What are you two doing?

Why are you so concerned??

YOU GUYS BEHAVE YOURSELVES

  


**Felix**

WE ARENT DOING ANYTHING WEIRD

  


**Chan**

I SWEAR FELIX

IF I SEE ANY PICTURES I DON’T WANT TO

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH

  


**Felix**

I JUST DONT WANT ME IN THE SHOWER TO BE FLOATING AROUND INTSA

BRU

CHILL

  


**Woojin**

Oof

Aussie brother betrayal

  


**Hyunjin**

HEEYYYY

NO ONE CAAARES

LISTEN TO MEEEE

  


**Jeongin**

Im listening

  


**Seungmin**

We are all listening

Get it out already

  


**Changbin**

^^^what he said

Just spit it out me and Felix have places to be

  


**Woojin**

Yup

Just waiting on you to spill

  


**Jisung**

Where you guys going??

  


**Hyunjin**

We aren’t talking about you guys rn

Chan where’d you go?  


 

**Chan**

I SWEAR CHANGBIN

IF YOU AND FELIX DONT GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

I WILL KILL YOU

WILL LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT

YOU WILL BE DEAD

  


**Changbin**

We didn’t do anything you wouldn’t do

  


**Chan**

THAT DOESNT MAKE ME REST ANY EASIER

  


**Changbin**

I don’t see how this is my problem

This sounds like you need to chill

Me and Felix arent being weird

No weirder than Hyunjin

or Jeongin

or Seungmin

  


**Chan**

...okay

  


**Chan**

Im here

Spill

  


**Hyunjin**

I got tea on Jisung and Minho

Do you guys want to share

Or do I get to expose!?

  


**Minho**

We don’t know what you are talking about

  


**Jisung**

Can you give us a time frame on this

  


**Hyunjin**

SERIOUSLY?!

  


**Woojin**

I mean Jisung barely remembers dinner last night

  


**Seungmin**

That does sound like Jisung

  


**Jisung**

I think I am very offended

I cant believe you all think I dont remember

  


**Jisung**

Hey

What did we eat

  


**Minho**

Idk

I think Chan cooked right

I also stayed up and made food with Felix

So idk what you ate

  


**Jisung**

Well shit

Idk either

  


**Minho**

We both aren’t good at remembering stupid things

Like what does Hyunjin have on us?

  


**Jisung**

Idk

  


**Minho**

What did we do last week?

  


**Jisung**

I dont remember

That was last week

Dude

I have been trying to remember lyrics for Awkward silence

Its getting actually awkward

I forgot like allllll of verse two

Like shiiiitttt

  


**Minho**

Hey I’ll come over to help cool?

  


**Jisung**

Yeah

  


**Jeongin**

Yeah he forgot his own birthday last year

  


**Chan**

Jisung you forget shit all the time

You forgot which company we were in day before yesterday

  


**Jisung**

...

I dont want to talk about that.

  


**Hyunjin**

GOOD

Because thats not my gossip

You two were seen leaving a tattoo shop

WHATS UP WITH THAT

  


**Jisung**

Shit.

  


**Minho**

Shit.

  


**Chan**

WTF ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH

YOU DID NOT GET APPROVAL FROM ME

  


**Woojin**

Oooo

_You’ve angered the beast_

  


**Minho**

We were just looking at the tattoos

  


**Jisung**

I was trying to get Minho to get another piercing

  


**Changbin**

Nipple piercings?

  


**Jeongin**

WHAT

PIERCINGS WHERE?!

DOESNT THAT HURT?

WHY WOULD YOU GET PIERCINGS THERE?!

  


**Chan**

No Jeongin

Its fine

Dont worry about it

I’ll tell you about it when you’re older

  


**Minho**

I DID NOT GET NIPPLE PIERCINGS

  


**Jisung**

How did he guess what I was showing you

Did he follow us

?

_Does he have nipple piercings???_

  


**Minho**

That is the question

Out of all the piercings

Why mention nipples??

  


**Hyunjin**

SO

Just looking you say

LIKELY STORY

  


**Woojin**

Last time Jisung and Minho took me to “look”

I ended up with my ears pierced

  


**Jisung**

We really only looked.

  


**Minho**

I wanted to get another ear piercing okay

  


**Hyunjin**

Well thats boring

Im bored.

  


**Chan**

You better only looked

You still need to clear that with me you know

Im watching you guys

  


**Hyunjin**

You guys are boring

Be not boring from here on out

  


**Minho**

We’ll try

  


**Jisung**

But no promises ;D

  


**Minho**

So we should cancel that appointment

  


**Jisung**

I am calling rn

Dammit

You’d look great with nipple piercings

  


**Minho**

I know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will add to this or if it ends here, but I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
